Ice Cream
by Never Walk
Summary: Harry and Draco play a game of seduction, taking turns giving each other 'lessons'. But who will win out over all? COMPLETE
1. Round 1

Title: Ice Cream  
  
Author: Never  
  
Pairing: H/D  
  
Rating: Now PG-13. Moving to R  
  
Disclaimer: I lie, therefore I am.  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Summary: Harry uses ice cream to tease Draco in front of the whole school.  
  
Author's Notes: For the All Inspiring food challenge.  
  
***  
  
Draco watched Harry from his position at the Slytherin table. He couldn't seem to help himself, no matter how much it tortured him. His breath was ragged, to say the least. Sweat covered his body and his hand had long ago ventured beneath the table to his aching arousal. Not sure whether his hand was trying to suppress or satisfy, he let the hand stay where it was, since it wouldn't have moved even if he wanted it to.  
  
Harry was sitting among his friends, as always, eating some ice cream. Sounded innocent enough, if one didn't see how the Gryffindor was doing it. The Golden Boy would dip the spoon into his dessert, hauling up a scoop to his mouth where his pink lips opened wide, awaiting their treat. As if testing the substance, Harry let the tip of his tongue touch the cold sweet before allowing the spoon entrance to his warm mouth beyond.  
  
But that wasn't enough. No, Harry had to turn the spoon over in his mouth, then slowly pull it out. Upon inspecting the now warm metal, he would run his tongue over it, lapping up every tiny bit of the dessert. And that's when it would start all over again.  
  
Draco sighed as he watched Harry open his mouth, wanting to shove something else into the wet darkness. The Slytherin nearly choked when he saw Harry lick the spoon clean, imagining what it would feel like to have that tongue cleaning him.  
  
He pulled his thighs together, trying to keep himself from coming right in his trousers. Crabbe and Goyle tried to get his attention, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from Harry. Draco could feel his fingers gripping his own spoon as he continued to stare, entranced.  
  
Harry was now rolling his head back, as if in ecstasy, running his tongue along his lips. His eyes hooded as he arched up. Before Draco could stop himself, he came, spraying the front of his pants with the white treat he wished Harry was having right then.  
  
Gasping, Draco silently thanked everything he considered sacred for the show he had just received. However, another part cursed the man who invented ice cream.  
  
Students quickly began exiting the Great Hall, but neither Harry nor Draco got up from their seats. Grinning, the Gryffindor stuck his finger in his mouth, deliberately sucking it hard, before getting up and leaving the Slytherin to wait for everyone to leave before he could stand. Couldn't let anyone see what he had done in front of the whole school.  
  
"Who invented ice cream anyway?" Draco mumbled as he was finally able to leave the Great Hall. He quietly went down to the dungeons to change, then headed up to the Gryffindor Tower for round two. 


	2. Round 2

***  
  
Harry giggled at the cleverness of his little trick. He had seen the look on Draco's face, and knew what it meant. Malfoy had come in the Great Hall, in the middle of all of his friends, just by watching a Gryffindor eat ice cream. It was priceless.  
  
Making his way up to the common room, Harry made a stop at the library to get a book that he needed for his homework. He hadn't really wanted to write the report for Potions, but he would rather do it now while Draco was recuperating from the scene at dinner. Harry didn't want to waste a single moment of time on his homework if he could be with the Slytherin. Strange how a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could ever be together. They're mortal enemies. And Harry and Draco were the prime example. How they had become lovers was still a mystery to Harry, but he didn't argue with it. Things with Draco were far too enjoyable to trivialize like that.  
  
By the time Harry reached the tower, he was aching for Draco, not having been able to think about anything else since dinner. He stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady, preparing to say the password when he felt something hard rubbing along his buttocks.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he arched back to increase the pressure pushing on him. However, the object pulled away. Harry tried to turn, but two hands held him in place, tightly holding onto his hips.  
  
"You've been a bad boy. You should learn how to behave in public," a soft voice whispered in the Gryffindor's ear, followed by a lick and a nibble.  
  
Harry simply melted, falling back on the person holding him.  
  
"Now, are you ready to learn how to act?"  
  
The dark-haired boy could only moan his agreement. Harry was amazed how much that soft, seductive voice drove him wild. Just a few whispered words and he was putty.  
  
"That's a good boy. Are you going to give yourself over to me? Are you going to do everything I say?"  
  
Another soft groan and arch, then Harry could feel himself being pushed along corridors, into a dark room he hadn't even known existed. Once again, the hard arousal presented itself to Harry's backside, making him squirm in anticipation.  
  
"Do you like that?"  
  
Suddenly the hands on Harry's hips were holding him still.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
The Golden Boy barely managed, "Yes."  
  
"Good. Now lie down on the floor. Put your hands above your head and spread your legs out. Keep your eyes on me, and don't move," Draco softly commanded.  
  
Harry did as he was told, never taking his eyes off the blonde's eyes. Lying down as he was, his arousal was painfully evident, and the Slytherin smirked as he watched it grow by the second.  
  
Music began to creep into his head, piercing the cloudy veil that had shrouded his thoughts when Draco first touched him. Something slow, but with a steady beat. Steady enough for Draco to seductively move to the rhythm.  
  
Harry's breath came in shallow gasps as he watched his former nemesis slowly strip for him. The erotic dance was arousing enough, but the Boy Who Lived couldn't seem to inhale when Draco first touched himself. Lightly teasing his own nipple, and watching Harry's reaction.  
  
The boy lying on the floor finally realized why Draco had told him not to move; Harry had never had such an urge to pleasure himself as he had at that instant. Watching the Slytherin continue to move, revealing more skin, and bringing himself to climax was too much for anyone to handle.  
  
Eyes glued on the now free arousal, Harry's body writhed of its own volition. His hips arched up seeking contact with Draco's erection.  
  
Draco simply shook his head while keeping his left hand on his nipple and his right hand on his penis. His nipple was pebbled due to the constant rubbing, pinching, and twisting. Each slight movement making the blonde arch up.  
  
Using his right index finger, he massaged the tip of his arousal, spreading the precum over the end. Then he let his hand run down the length to the base and back. Stroke after stroke.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. Without even touching himself, he felt his climax seize him. As his shudders subsided, all he could see was Draco's pleased grin. One quick glance down showed that Draco had also climaxed, as evidenced by the white liquid covering his hand.  
  
"Ready for the next lesson?" the arrogant voice interrupted the silence.  
  
Grinning, Harry answered, "Yes, but this one, I'll teach." 


	3. Round 3 pt 1

Draco sighed in the bathtub. Steam rose off his body, slightly clouding his vision. Not that he needed to see anyway. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the side of the tub, spreading his legs.  
  
A tanned hand moved beside his pale skin, snaking its way under the water. Rough fingers gently touched Draco's thighs, so light that the Slytherin wondered if he had imagined it.  
  
The next touch, Malfoy couldn't have imagined. That welcome hand tickled his scrotum, making Draco tense.  
  
"Relax, or I'll stop."  
  
Draco squinted his eyes as he forced his body to loosen. His tongue jetted out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and those hands hadn't even touched his arousal yet. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
The fair-haired boy was so anxious, his body was literally vibrating in anticipation of that promised touch. Finally, the other boy fisted Malfoy's erection, hesitating before pumping it ever so slightly.  
  
The Slytherin thrust upward before he could stop himself.  
  
"Uh uh uh..." the voice chided, withdrawing immediately.  
  
Draco's eyes popped open, leaning up, "Please! No!"  
  
"Close your eyes," Harry ordered.  
  
The other boy wasn't thrilled about his command, but did as he was told, demonstrating his reluctance.  
  
"Just for that, I've changed my mind," Potter commented.  
  
"No, I'll be good, I promise. Please, continue with your lesson." The silence that answered him only made him more desperate. "Harry, I'll do whatever you want. Please..."  
  
Harry considered for a moment before responding, "All right. I'll finish this lesson, but first you must be punished."  
  
Draco, eyes still closed, visibly swallowed, then nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, you are not to move, understand?"  
  
The Slytherin dramatically nodded, sending his hair into shambles, before leaning back again. He took a moment to prepare himself; he had to keep control and not move. After just those few touches, he couldn't turn back now. Potter couldn't be allowed to leave until they both received satisfaction.  
  
A small gasp escaped Draco's lips as Potter gently prodded his entrance. It took all of the former's willpower not to arch into the touch.  
  
"Much better...but," Harry paused as he looked up at Malfoy's passion- filled face. Grinning, Potter brushed his finger against the Slytherin's prostate, "I dare you to move."  
  
Draco couldn't answer for several moments, barely able to breathe. "Not on your life." 


	4. Round 3 pt 2

"You're finally learning. I'm so proud," Harry grinned against Draco's moist lips. The Slytherin hadn't realized his companion approaching until their mouths made first contact, sending jolts straight down to both their erections.  
  
Malfoy had to pull back a moment to bite his lip in concentration. He hadn't wanted to break the contact with the Boy-Who-Lived, but it was either that or squeeze his thighs together to keep himself from coming. All things considered, it was the best choice, although still not pleasurable.  
  
Potter lightly laughed, his hot breath caressing Draco's flushed neck. "Getting a little desperate?"  
  
"I've been desperate."  
  
"Not too much though, if you're still able to speak."  
  
Draco's eyes popped open when he felt a moist heat on the shell of his ear. Harry's rough tongue was toying with the lobe, stealing Malfoy's breath away.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
The blond gasped as he tried to collect his thoughts enough to form a sentence. It wasn't working as well as he had hoped. Especially with Harry continually whispering in his ear in that sexy soft voice of his. Not to mention the finger still probing him. Was there any wonder that Malfoy was a trembling pile of putty?  
  
"Well?" Harry asked again, rotating his hips against Draco's straining arousal.  
  
"I can't think when you do that,"  
  
"Maybe that's what I want. Besides, who needs to think when then can fuck?"  
  
"You're in charge of that, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And it seems that someone is ready to take the final for this little lesson. Or am I reading the signs wrong?" Harry asked, dark green eyes traveling along the Slytherin's body. The boy seemed on edge, ready for the slightest movement to push him over. Eyes, barely open, but still clouded with lust. Lips barely able to drag in breath to his lungs, and penis spreading its tears along his stomach. No, he wasn't reading the signs wrong at all; no one could.  
  
"I'm ready. Please...enter me. Ride me. Fuck me."  
  
"How about all of the above?" Potter asked with a delicious smirk.  
  
After working Draco's hole for minutes, Harry knew that Malfoy was ready. The soapsuds providing lubrication, the Gryffindor slid in.  
  
The blond arched up, trying to take in more of the intruder.  
  
"You're eating me alive. That little puckered mouth of yours is sucking me in so deep," Harry breathed against Draco's erect nipples. He snaked his tongue out to flick at the nubs before scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin.  
  
Neither of them lasted very long; the foreplay had been too much. Only moments after mounting Malfoy, the dark-haired boy felt Draco tighten around his erection in climax, hurtling him into oblivion as well. 


	5. The Morning After

***Thanks for all the great reviews guys!***  
  
The next morning, Draco awoke in his bed in the Slytherin dormitories. The night before had been heavenly. He vaguely wondered how had survived all the sexual activities. After the bath, Harry had hand dried the blond to the point of another orgasm. Then Potter had licked him clean, making him hard all over again. It had been insanely perfect.  
  
However, now was time for breakfast, then class. They would meet again later that night and continue with the lessons. This time, it was Draco's turn.  
  
There were so many possibilities that Malfoy had a hard time deciding on one...pun not intended, but appreciated. The Slytherin laughed as he jumped out of bed to get dressed.  
  
After breakfast, he would have double Potions with the Gryffindors. Wonderful. He'd be able to see how Harry had survived the night.  
  
Once Draco had come while being dried off, he had stopped Potter from jerking off.  
  
"You are not to touch yourself in any sexual way. Every drop is to be saved for me alone, tomorrow night," Malfoy had ordered while massaging the leaking tip of Harry's cock. The Boy-Who-Lived looked like he was about to burst. It was delicious.  
  
In the Great Hall, Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table and sought out his partner. He wasn't difficult to find.  
  
The raven hair shambles, more so than normal. Eyes red, with black circles beneath them. His face showed exhaustion, however, he seemed on edge. A slight tremble to his frame.  
  
He happened to look over at Draco, who was still studying him. Lust immediately overtook his expression, and Malfoy couldn't help but grin. Apparently, Potter had done as instructed, and was suffering for it.  
  
A thought suddenly settled in the Slytherin's mind for the coming night. Lightly giggling, he acknowledged his second unintentional pun.  
  
A part of Draco did feel sorry for Harry. The former was relaxed today since he had orgasmed several times the night before, but the latter had been denied his final one. Still, Malfoy enjoyed the idea that Potter would be thinking about him all day, anxiously awaiting the night for release. Release that only Draco could give him.  
  
The blond had to adjust himself in his seat since he had suddenly gotten hard thinking about Harry begging for him.  
  
Harry watched Draco from across the Hall, relishing in the knowledge that he was making the Slytherin as hard as he had been all night. Potter could tell from even that distance that the blond was ready for a tumble. It was in the flush of his cheeks, the part of his lips, and the subtle shifts in position. Clear as day for anyone who knew what to look for.  
  
He distantly wondered what Malfoy had in store for the next lesson. It had to be good because if there was one thing Draco knew, it was how to make any situation hot. But then again, all of their encounters were hot. Almost unbearably so. And Harry knew that tonight wouldn't be any different.  
  
"Time for class, Harry," Hermione stated before standing up to leave.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Ron agreed.  
  
Harry took a moment to stand, trying his best to make his erection as inconspicuous as possible. Lucky for him, the robes covered it well. He only wished it was easier to walk. 


	6. Round 4 pt 1

**** Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry this one is really short chapter, but here it is. I hope y'all like it. ****  
  
Harry's body sank into the soft mattress, his head cushioned on plush pillows. He was calm, considering he woke up blindfolded and tied to an unknown bed. During Potions, Draco had written a note asking for Harry to meet him outside of the Charms classroom after dinner.  
  
Once he had gotten the note, the rest of his classes had been torture. He would periodically find himself reading the note over and over again, assuring himself that the night would arrive and he would be with the object of his lust. Not to mention he would finally be allowed release. He felt more jittery with each passing moment.  
  
Too many times, his friends had asked if he was all right. He continually had to tell them he was fine. However, it was embarrassing when they asked him in front of the cocky Slytherin who had caused his frustration. Harry had been sorely tempted to wipe that smirk off his face, but had decided against it, with much disappointment.  
  
Dinner had been the worst of all, though. Staring at Draco across the hall and counting down the minutes had put him on edge. He had been too excited to eat.  
  
The instant that the blond had left the Great Hall, Harry had quickly followed him to their meeting place. Expecting to start their foreplay, the Gryffindor was surprised when he was hit with a spell, only to awaken an undetermined amount of time later in his current situation. He wasn't worried though.  
  
The moment he came to, Harry knew that Draco was in the room with him. He could sense it. A strange side effect of their relationship.  
  
"The Golden Boy is finally up. Are you ready for tonight's lesson?" an arrogant voice broke the silence.  
  
Harry felt the bed dip, signaling that the Slytherin had sat down beside him. Then he felt a feathery light caress on his nipples. His eyes bulging beneath the black cloth, he realized that he was naked. Somehow it had escaped his attention until that moment.  
  
Although, he began to notice sensations all over his body, confirming his nude status. The way the silk sheets rubbed against his bare back. Cool air on his heated flesh. His sexual positioning on the bed not constricted by his school robes.  
  
"Most definitely. I've been ready since last night!" Harry replied.  
  
"I take it you've done what I instructed. You've saved every last drop," Draco's words accentuated by his hand stroking his lover's length, "for me."  
  
"Could I be this hard already if I hadn't?"  
  
The blond had to agree with him there. Even before Harry had woken up, the Slytherin had noticed the impressive erection. He had enjoyed toying with it. Pushing it back and forth, watching it snap back to attention. Then fondling the sacs, drawing an unconscious moan from his old nemesis.  
  
"Now, would you like to be told the rules of tonight, or would you rather learn as you go?" Draco asked, running his fingers through the raven hair that had spread across the pillows.  
  
"You're actually giving me a choice?"  
  
Smirking, "If you're going to act like that, I won't."  
  
The bound boy lightly laughed, "I'll learn as I go."  
  
"Excellent choice. That's how I prefer it."  
  
Harry felt Draco shift on the bed, followed by the weight of his lover straddling his hips. Grinning, the darker haired boy thrust up, knocking his companion off balance. The bold move was quickly rewarded by a lick at his nape and a whispered, "Since you're so eager, let's begin." 


	7. Round 4 pt 2

Draco ran his fingers along Harry's chest, avoiding the two peaks that were screaming to be played with. He was waiting for his lover to say something, but the latter remained obstinately silent. How was Potter ever going to learn the rules of the game if he never spoke? Resolute, Draco leaned over and let his tongue circle Harry's right left nipple; Malfoy swore that he could feel Harry's heart racing.  
  
"Lick the damn thing!" the dark haired boy shouted, moving as much as his bindings would allow him.  
  
His lips stretched into a smile, Draco licked the nipple, then shimmied down Harry's body until he was staring at the Golden Boy's erection. He opened his mouth and swallowed Harry, then immediately pulled back and returned his attention to Harry's chest.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Malfoy internally snickered at Harry's frustration. At the rate this was going, Harry was never going to figure out the rules. Perhaps he should have mercy and nudge him along the correct line of thinking?  
  
He considered for a moment before totally dismissing the idea. This was far too much enjoyable.  
  
"Draco...please...I..."  
  
The Slytherin once again moved down Harry's body to take all of Harry into his mouth for one brief instant. And just as quickly, he slid up his lover's body and nibbled along the veins in that tanned neck.  
  
Harry's head kept turning from side to side. It was easy to see that he was anxiously trying to figure out the rules. Draco congratulated himself on his brilliancy. The Gryffindor was going to be working on this for a while.  
  
"Please..."  
  
The Golden Boy's voice was showing his desperation. It had no hint of humor or play; the voice was total need and want, and Draco loved it.  
  
"It's...hard...to think...that mouth...on me," Harry managed between moans and sighs.  
  
Mercilessly, Draco continued to kiss, lick, and nibble his way across Harry's body, entertaining himself until his lover said something else.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, holding the 'a' a little to long.  
  
The blonde's smile faded. This one was going to make it too obvious, but if he didn't do it, he'd break the rule. Sighing, he took Harry's arousal again.  
  
About a minute later, the dark haired boy gasped. Draco was sure he'd figured it out now, and silently cursed himself for picking something too easy. Or perhaps, for underestimating Harry.  
  
"Please," his lover tested. And Malfoy returned to his in-depth exploration of Harry's elbow.  
  
"Draco," grinning.  
  
Yes, Harry had figured it out, and Draco wanted to smother him with the pillow for it. The blonde grudgingly moved down to swallow the prick. About to retreat, as he had done every other time, Harry spoke again.  
  
Putting extra emphasis on every 'd', Harry proudly stated, "Don't you dare leave that dick, Draco."  
  
One blonde eyebrow raised, until he realized that the Gryffindor couldn't see anyway. Malfoy knew he had to honor the rules, and he did, though he hesitated just long enough to make Potter worry.  
  
"I hope you're happy," Draco grumbled, most unbecomingly, "you've cut the night incredibly short."  
  
"No, I'm getting the night started. Now," Harry thrust his hips up, "time to collect my winnings from this round."  
  
The Slytherin smirked; he could take his time giving Harry 'his winnings.' Lowering his head, he wondered how long he could keep his lover from release. He'd soon find out.

-----  
  
Harry sat at his table in the Great Hall, watching Draco's slightest movement. The Slytherin had started out pouting, but, upon realizing that Harry was watching, quickly made his actions more purposeful. The Gryffindor was caught between laughing at his lover and admiring him for taking advantage of the situation, as Slytherins were known to do.  
  
From his position, Harry could perfectly see Malfoy, eyes down demurely, gently running his fingers along his lips. Then, he looked up to make eye contact. Smirking, Potter planned out the night's entertainment, laughing out loud when he saw Draco fill his dessert bowl. Harry leaned forward and enjoyed the blonde eating his ice cream, suddenly feeling ravenous.

-end-


End file.
